A great deal of computer generated imagery is modeled and rendered in 3D (three dimensions). The vast majority of 3D imagery is shown on 2D displays, however. Only relatively recently have the requisite enabling technologies become available that can offer the promise of making functional and practical 3D displays possible.
Many problems and challenges remain in this field. As one example, rendering 3D displays of scenes with both the correct horizontal and vertical perspectives remains a challenge. Another problem that has not yet been addressed is how to achieve 3D displays that are interactive so as to allow real time updates to the displayed images.
There is a need for improved methods and systems for 3D displays that can among other things address the problems and challenges mentioned above.